1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to malware detection and in particular to a static analyzer for analyzing malicious computer code.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern data communication. Terabits of information are communicated by computer networks throughout the world. Much of this information is, to some degree, confidential and its protection is required. However, security threats have become increasingly able to evade conventional signature or pattern based detection techniques. This problem is enhanced with advent of widespread use of dynamic computer code such as JavaScript in websites. In addition to viruses, additional types of malicious software (“malware”), such as cross-site scripting and Trojans, have become increasingly common methods for impeding the performance of the client device and accessing sensitive information stored on client device.
More information about the malware is necessary to improve network security. It is therefore useful to acquire information describing computer code that is received from non-trusted entities.